


The Chase

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam runs from someone.Set after the first installment.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> This is a quick little crack drabble. Thank you for all the spirals. 💙

The claw marks on Liam's shoulder stopped bleeding but they still ache and his breath goes harder as he sprints around the next curve the path in front of him takes.

  
He has been on the run for more than three hours now, using all his werewolf speed but he could still hear _him_ behind himself, equally out of breath but also stubborn and determined to catch Liam.

 

“Come on, Liam! Stop running from me!” his voice echoes between the trees of the Beacon Hills Reserve but Liam doesn't stop.

  
“Forget it!”  
He almost runs into a thorn bush after calling back but nobody needs to know that.

  
“I told you I wouldn't do it this way!” he tries to get rid of his pursuer one more time only to have an inflexible “But you owe me, Liam! Just give them to me!” thrown back at him.

  
“You owe me six, no! seven kisses! Give me the kisses Liam!”

  
“ _Fuck off_ , Theo!” the beta yells back, making the mistake to turn his head for emphasis. With a _thud_ he bounces off of the tree that suddenly appeared in his path and the force of the impact let’s him fall on his ass.

“Finally!”, Theo wheezes as he comes to a stop behind him, “I thought you would run forever.”

  
Liam just groaned, laying flat down on the ground while the Chimera, finally having caught his breath, chuckles. He steps closer, lowering himself down next to his... boyfriend? quickly flinging one of his legs over Liam's and placing himself on the smaller boys lap. “So... now that you can't run from me anymore – how about I finally collect my debts from you?”

  
“I told you already", Liam growls, gripping onto Theo's hips and rolling them around until he is on top, he leans down until their faces are almost touching and his breath hot on Theo's lips, eyes glowing gold, “when I kiss you, it will be because I want to. This is not a business transaction, I don’t owe you anything.”

  
Then he closes the last distance between them, uniting their lips in a passionate kiss.

 

After the two of them finally part Theo raises an eyebrow.  
Liam shrugs. “What? I wanted to.”


End file.
